


My Boys

by losingmyangelgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst (only a tiny bit), Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Feelings, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Sheriff!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmyangelgrace/pseuds/losingmyangelgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Afternoon Sheriff, sir, what can I do you for?” he might as well try for innocence. </p><p>Something definitely wasn’t right though. He took a deep breath in through his nose. That scent…it didn’t smell like John Stilinski, if anything else, despite some of the layers being different, scents change as a person gets older and there were some he didn’t recognise, but the core of it? It smelt like-</p><p>“Holy shit! Derek Hale!”</p><p><i>Stiles</i>.</p><p>Stiles was the Sheriff? Derek did not see that one coming. </p><p>(In which Derek returns to Beacon Hills after fourteen years away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie here, I started this thing a four in morning after seeing a prompt on tumblr that I wanted to try and ended up writing this mini beast with, it's ended up 4,000 words longer then expected but shit happened right? I wrote it in nine hours and then edited it twice in another nine, all the while fighting sleep deprivation. It wasn't beta'd so if there any mistakes it's all me and I'm sorry. I'm not completely happy with it, something I'm just a bit too so-so on, I would edit it again but I really hate editing and I just wanted to post something because it's been a while since I have and this is also my first foray into the world of publishing Teen Wolf fanfiction, I have a lot more stories to come, I just need to finish them. So yeah, I hope all you wonderful people reading this find it at least passable because I would be okay with that to be honest, so yeah, hopefully I'll see you at the other end. :) x

Derek supposed it would be his luck, really. Fourteen years since he’d even been within a hundred miles of California and the moment he drives over the Beacon Hills town line a police cruiser pulls out behind him. He hadn’t even been breaking the speed limit, well he had been breaking the speed limit a little, but only by a measly ten miles per hour. He pulled over and as Derek waited for the officer to get out of their car, all he could do was pray that it wasn’t the Sheriff, because wouldn’t that just be embarrassing?

The last time he’d seen the man it was during the fuckery with the Alpha Pack and the Nemeton. Derek had only stayed in town long enough to briefly make sure the pack was okay before getting the hell out of dodge with Cora in tow. The pack had Scott and he and his sister had some quality bonding time to make up for. 

Now though, Cora was still in Kentucky, continuing the work she’d undertaken breaking horses in and he was here. 

For years Derek had worked as a paramedic in Louisville, first passing his training courses with flying colours, occasionally helping with some of the larger, more skittish or obnoxious mounts on his days off at Cora’s yard. It had given Derek a chance to grow up, for as much as he’d aged on the day of the fire, it had felt, for a long while, like he hadn’t aged a day. Now though, he was comfortable in his own skin, happy with whom he was. Sure there was always the familiar hole in his chest that his family had left behind but he didn’t blame himself anymore, it was bearable, he could smile again and that was good. That was fucking excellent. 

There had been an itch to return though. Something that Derek never thought he’d feel, but that had started to grate on him after a while. For some unbeknownst reason he wanted to see the teenagers he’d left behind. Wanted to see how life treating them, how they’d weathered the passing of the year, if they were coping…that being if they wanted to speak to Derek of course. 

So, fourteen years after Derek left Beacon Hills, he returned.

He looked into his rear view mirror and stared at the cruiser some more, wishing the cop would hurry up. Why did they always like the idol? It was a ‘fuck you’ thing, he guessed; you’re caught speeding so they then hold you up for as long as possible. 

After what felt like an age Derek watched as the officer climbed out of the driver’s side. The guy was tall, his long limbs allowing him to effectively swagger up to the back of his Challenger (when deciding on his latest car he’d gone for older, best choice of his life). Derek pinpointed the Sheriff’s badge and let out a litany of expletives. That was just his luck. Sheriff Stilinski was likely to flay him alive. 

Three taps on the driver’s side window and Derek took a deep breath, steeling himself before cranking it down, trying to see the man’s eyes, eyes that were currently shielded by a pair of aviators. 

John Stilinski wasn’t that tall though, surely? Or was it because Derek hadn’t seen him in years?

“Afternoon Sheriff, sir, what can I do you for?” he might as well try for innocence. 

Something definitely wasn’t right though. He took a deep breath in through his nose. That scent…it didn’t smell like John Stilinski, if anything else, despite some of the layers being different, scents change as a person gets older and there were some he didn’t recognise, but the core of it? It smelt like-

“Holy shit! Derek Hale!”

 _Stiles_.

Stiles was the Sheriff? Derek did not see that one coming. 

But it made sense. John Stilinski would surely be retired by now and who better to take John’s place than his own son? 

Stiles pulled his glasses off, tucking them away and Derek was subjected to that amber gaze. He felt something in his gut twist. 

He looked older, of course he did, Stiles was thirty-one now. His skin was still pale but there were crinkles around the corners of his eyes and the laugh lines around that god-forsaken mouth were a little deeper than they had been all of those years ago. As Derek looked up at him he decided very quickly that he was just as beautiful as he was back then, and hadn’t that been the problem? The source of what basically came down to pigtail pulling? Derek had had a crush on a sixteen year old and he hadn’t known how to handle it. 

He glanced down at Stiles’ left hand, which was currently clutched around a half written up speeding ticket and gladly noticed that there was no wedding ring. Derek looked back up and found Stiles’ brows raised, apparently he hadn’t been as covert as he’d hoped.

“Did you know, Mr Hale,” Stiles said with a shit eating grin stretching his lips, “that you were driving at six-two in a fifty zone?” 

“Come, Stiles,” Derek tried, “can’t you wave it? For old times?”

“Old times!” Stiles snorted, “Old times that involved us running for our lives and me saving your sorry ass?”

“Basically,” he grinned at the indignation on Stiles’ face. 

Stiles faltered, staring at Derek like he had just grown an extra head. “That’s really fucking weird.”

“What is?” Derek frowned.

“You…smiling,” he replied, tone deadly serious. Stiles pushed his hand into the car through the open window and pressed the end of his pen into Derek’s cheek.

Derek raised _his_ eyebrows at that and Stiles seemed to collect himself, pulling his hand back. “It is something that’s been known to happen from time to time. How about I cut you a deal,” he drawled, feeling giddily confident as he breathed in lungful’s of Stiles’ heady scent, “if you wave the ticket, I’ll buy you a drink tonight.” 

“How about you take me for a drink tomorrow night, I give you my number and I still give you the ticket,” Stiles argued, smirk firmly in place.

“You working late tonight?”

“Nope, just got other things planned as all,” he shrugged.

“Fair enough,” after all Stiles had a life that didn’t involve Derek nowadays, even way back when it barely included Derek, not including life threatening situations and the occasional research project. “Do you really have to give me the ticket?”

“Of course I do,” Stiles insisted, “I am this fine town’s Sheriff and you are a rule breaking neer-do-well.”

It was good to know Stiles hadn’t really changed that much.

“Neer-do-well, really? How old are you again, Grandpa?”

“Oh shut up,” he stuck his tongue out, “and give me your driver’s licence.”

“Yes, Officer,” Derek retorted saccharinely, pulling out his wallet and handing it over. 

A few moments later Derek snatched the ticket, scowling at it and trying to ignore the gleeful cackles that had Stiles shaking with mirth. “You’re taking way to much pleasure from this, you know,” Derek groused, turning the ticket over and happily noting that Stiles had scribbled his number down on the back. Not that he was going to _show_ Stiles that he was happy about it. He kept scowling while Stiles wiped actual tears from his eyes.

“I really don’t see what’s so funny,” he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Stiles finally straightened up from where he was practically bent double in the road. 

“It’s just surreal you know,” he gasped, letting out an errant giggle, “seeing you again for the first time in years because I pull you over to write you up for speeding. Not how I ever pictured our reunion.”

“You daydreamed about us meeting again?” he teased good-naturedly, realizing that he actually wanted to know the answer.

“Yeah, in my worst nightmares,” Stiles snorted but the blip in his heart gave him away. He seemed to realize this by the eyebrow Derek had raised, giving a quick cough before saying, “I’ve got to get back to work so you drop me a text later and I’ll reply with details, etc. Where are you staying?”

“I was just gonna check in at that motel in the town centre-” he began only to be cut off.

“Screw that, Scott’s still the Alpha around here so go and stop with him,” Stiles said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I don’t want to make Scott feel uncomfortable, it’s not like we ever got along or anything…”

“You’ll be fine. You’re the beta now, it’ll be easier this way around. Anyway, the house is on Third and Maple, number 1164. You can’t miss it. It’s huge, like the biggest house on the street thanks to all the extensions.” 

Stiles was right too, it would be easier like this. Derek was born to be a beta and he preferred it this way, it made everything so much simpler. And Scott was a great Alpha, even thousands of miles away whispers of Scott’s power, control, _morality_ , had always reached his and Cora’s ears. Yeah, they were going to be fine like this.

“Thanks,” he smiled again, just a little quirk of lips this time and Derek was happy to find that it made Stiles’ heart stutter. 

“No problem,” Stiles returned the gesture, “Text me, okay? Okay. See you tomorrow Derek.” He tapped the roof of the Challenger with his knuckles twice, before turning and walking back to his cruiser, mumbling about werewolves the whole way.

As Derek drove through town he was completely aware of the dopey grin sitting on his face.

-oOo-

Stiles had been right, Scott’s house was big. And there were six cars parked outside. It made him wonder just how large the McCall pack had grown in his absence. With piquing curiosity, after parking behind a Chevy pick-up, he climbed out of the Challenger and walked up the front drive. Inside he counted seven heart beats. Everyone still, most likely listening to him approach.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that Scott wouldn’t maim him, he rang the bell and waited. 

Two of the house’s occupants began moving to the front door but without the scent he didn’t have a chance identify them, and too much time had passed for him to distinguish between heartbeats he knew and heartbeats he didn’t. Derek quirked his lips up into a grin and held his hands up, palms out either side of him as the front door swung open to reveal Scott with Isaac standing behind his right shoulder. 

Like Stiles, they both looked older, they _all_ looked older, even he did (he’d had crow’s feet for years). Isaacs hair was still curly but it was a lighter blond then it used to be, Scott’s hair was the same as it had been fourteen years ago, but the lines of his forehead were pronounced now. Below that though, Scott’s smile was still the same friendly beam and Isaac’s jaw still as sharp as glass as he appraised Derek. It was strange seeing them, so many years had passed with no contact.

“Oh my God, Stiles wasn’t shitting us after all,” Scott laughed, clearly shocked.

“It’s been a while,” Isaac grinned, almost shyly and Derek opened his arms to younger man who happily stepped into the embrace. 

“Hey!” the Alpha sputtered before pushing his way into the hug. “We’re brothers remember,” Scott chuckled sarcastically in his ear.

“Never thought I hear you say that,” Derek mused, stepping back to stare at the two ‘wolves.

“Guess I’ve mellowed in my old age,” he shrugged with an easy grin. “Plus I get it now, you know? I don’t fight it anymore.”

“I get it,” Derek nodded, pleased that Scott had eventually gotten there and accepted that the wolf was just as much a part of him as his human side.

Allison’s voice drifted through the open door, “Are you three going to spend all night out there or are you actually going grace us with your company.”

“It worked out, huh?” Derek murmured as he passed through into the house, sneezing as his nose became used to the intensity of all the new scents.

“Yeah, it did,” Scott beamed, showing off a golden band around his ring finger. “Five and a half years.”

And he was genuinely happy for Scott. Derek and Allison hadn’t gotten along back in the day but that didn’t mean that Scott couldn’t be happy. Maybe even now there might be some tension between he and the hunter but he hoped not, he’d learned how to move on but being back here, around all of these people from his past would be testament to just how much he actually had. 

-oOo-

It had turned out fine, too. He’d been introduced to the pack that was living in the house and there hadn’t been any fights. Scott and Allison’s two daughters were delightful, the oldest, Cassie, showing all the fierceness and majesty of the Alpha-in-line despite being only three.

The night, all round, had been a good one. When Stiles had suggested staying with Scott, with a pack that he hadn’t been part of in such a long time, Derek had felt apprehensive but it hadn’t been necessary. They laughed and ate and Theodora, Scott’s youngest, only eleven months old, had fallen asleep on him while they sat around the living room swapping stories and drinking alcohol that wouldn’t affect them. It was everything and nothing he could have dreamed of. Everyone was so relaxed, he revelled in it. This was what he’d wanted it to be like when he was the Alpha but that was naïve of him as everyone had lacked the experience to allow this effortless, amiable atmosphere. Now though, that they’d all grown into themselves, being around Scott, Isaac, Allison, Ethan, even people he’d just met that afternoon…it was as easy as breathing.

And that night when he bedded down in one of the many guest rooms after being told firmly by Scott that he could _stay as long as you like, you got Teddy to fall asleep, so seriously, I don’t think Allison would let you leave even if you wanted to_ , he texted Stiles goodnight and was happy when he received the same back.

-oOo-

Sitting in the bar with Stiles was a little awkward at first. Derek didn’t know how to break the ice. He’d gotten there early and when Stiles had shown up in jeans and a Henley, nicely showing off just how well the man had grown into those long limbs, filled out in the shoulders, Derek found that he couldn’t really speak past simple niceties and ordering them each a drink.

“So how’s your dad?” Derek tried after a long stretch of silence where they’d just sat in the secluded booth Stiles had chosen, not looking at each other.

“He’s good, yeah, enjoying retirement,” Stiles nodded, taking a sip from his beer.

“That’s surprising, I always thought the Sheriff wouldn’t know what to do once he’d stopped working.”

“I’m the Sheriff now,” Stiles grinned, staring him down, and just like that, the ice was broken.

“That was one fucking time,” he groused. 

“And you are never gonna live it down!” he sang back. Derek pulled a face and Stiles laughed.

Everything only got better from there. They chatted, it wasn’t small talk but it wasn’t overly serious. Topics included the pack, supernatural happenings, Stiles’ college experience, what Derek and Cora had been doing during all their time away. Derek had Stiles in hysterics while recounting a story about a particularly stubborn thoroughbred stallion who had double barrelled Derek in the ass and when he’d growled on reflex, had began a staring match between ‘wolf and horse that only ending when the stallion had bit Derek on the ear. 

Like the night before, it was uncomplicated and easy and Derek wondered why he hadn’t returned sooner. Eventually after a few more rounds of drink the course of the conversation turned around to love interests and Derek actually felt nervous to talk about it. He was single and sure, Stiles might not be married but he still might be with someone. There was a scent that seemed to linger all over Stiles, but it wasn’t the scent of a lover, more like how remember Stiles smelling after an afternoon at Scott’s or spent with John. 

If Stiles was in a relationship though, then there was nothing Derek could do about it but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Unfortunately the focus seemed to be on him but Derek dutifully told Stiles anyway, while being as vague as possible. “There was a couple of people, men and woman,” he explained, “After some extensive therapy and many failed attempts. But I don’t know, it just, never really worked out.” 

He shrugged knowing that Stiles probably wanted more details but that he wasn’t going to push it. The truth being that whenever someone wanted more, to take it to the next ‘level’, he would clam up and end it. The last person he’d been with, Jamie, had wanted to move in with him but it had come just after he’d started getting the itch to go back to Beacon Hills. The relationship hadn’t lasted long after that.

“It’s good though,” Stiles responded, “that you started talking to professional because, dude, everyone deserves to be happy and you used to cripple us with your epic amounts of man-pain.” 

Derek snorted a laugh before redirecting the focus to Stiles. “What about you?” he asked.

“One failed marriage with a guy I met in my last year at college and then a broken off engagement with a woman I really thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with,” Stiles sighed, “since then nothing. I just…didn’t really want too.” He didn’t look despondent, just resigned, his lips turned up in a self-depreciating smile that Derek didn’t like at all. 

Maybe it was irrational to feel angry at these two people but he didn’t care. They’d hurt Stiles, that was evident in the emotions rolling off of him. They’d hurt a man who cared with everything he had in him, who was fierce and loyal and Stiles didn’t deserve to be hurt. He deserved someone who would take care of him but let him take care of them in return. 

“What happened?” Derek asked before he could stop himself and he really wished it was possible to pull words back but they were out now. He resigned himself to Stiles telling him to fuck off.

“You look like you just stepped on a puppy, relax dude,” he smiled but then it faded and Stiles sighed again. “With Tom, we just grew apart. I didn’t even realize it at the time but looking, back it was horrible to see the lack of communication. We stopped having sex, stopped talking, I woke up on the couch one afternoon after a night shift and had a bowl of cereal since there was fuck all in and I just thought _this just isn’t working anymore_. I was okay with getting a divorce, what I wasn’t okay was that despite the fact we were both instrumental in it ending, I had helped my marriage fall apart.”

His smile was sad as he continued, “Which then brings me onto Lilly. We talked, we had sex, it was great compared to my marriage. I thought everything was pretty much perfect, sure we argued but that was good, it was communication. Then I found out she was cheating on me with her personal trainer once they’d ran off together. Came home one night to find her ring on the kitchen table with a letter underneath it explaining how it wasn’t me, but her. Load of fucking bullshit.”

“How cliché,” he murmured, trying to lightened the mood. 

Stiles didn’t appear to hear. “Sometimes,” he lamented, taking a swig from his bottle only to find it empty, Derek wondered just how many he’d had, “I think maybe that there might something wrong with me. Dysfunctional. But then I think no, fuck that, there isn’t anything wrong me, I just seem to suck at relationships. I’ve learnt from it though. Communication is the key, Derek, it is the _key_.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Derek asked, reaching across the table to place a steadying hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Only six, but I don’t really drink anymore,” he shrugged, patting Derek’s hand and smiling across the table at him but his eyes were still sad and Derek didn’t like that. 

“You don’t have to go to work tomorrow do you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t start until noon so I’ll be okay.”

“You want me to walk you home?” 

“That’d be nice,” he smiled, “I thought I hadn’t see the Challenger in the parking lot when I got here.”

Derek paid up and helped Stiles to his feet before exiting the bar. It was cool outside. The sun long gone, leaving the air quite chilled in an unseasonably cool night. Stiles swayed as the cold air hit him, intensifying the effects of the alcohol. The man stumbled and deciding why not be a little playful for once, Derek stood in front of Stiles and held his arms out.

“Here, I’ll give you a piggyback,” he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Derek Hale?” Stiles joked, throwing his arms about, but he took Derek up on his offer and placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders before jumping. The ‘wolf neatly caught the backs of his thighs and wrapped Stiles legs around his waist before setting off, Stiles giggling in his ear.

“Where am I going anyway? I don’t know where you live,” he mentioned conversationally.

“My dad’s place is fine. I mean, I don’t live there! I have my own apartment but I still sleep there sometimes. And at the packs house too,” Derek turned a one eighty and headed towards the Sheriff’s, no _John’s_ , house as Stiles continued to ramble. “The house is so cool isn’t it? Like, have you seen the library? Scott did that just for me and there’s a fucking shooting range for Allison in the back yard as well as a huge training room in the basement. Honestly, Scott’s such a good Alpha, better than you were because dude, you just weren’t meant to be one and I don’t mean any offense but the proof is in pudding, you know? You’re no longer an Alpha and you’re way cooler now! You’ve got jokes and you smile, like you have a dimple. One dimple! I never even knew that because you never used to smile but now you do which is awesome. And you’re giving me a fucking piggy back!”

Derek was actually enjoyed listening to Stiles talk, it was nice. He used to hate it but now it was something familiar and he liked that.

“I’m thirty-one and I’m the Sheriff and I’m getting a piggy-back through my town! God, life is fucking good right now,” Stiles giggled, “How old are you anyway? I didn’t even know back then.”

“I’m thirty-seven,” Derek huffed, squeezing Stiles’ thighs tighter to him.

“Easy there, big boy,” the man leered, “I am a class act. I don’t put out until at least the fifth date.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” he replied dryly.

From behind him Stiles pressed his cheek on Derek’s shoulder, nose just brushing his neck. “Seriously though,” Stiles yawned, “I really like you like this. You’re so much more open and it’s just- it’s a good look on you. Better than scowling ever will be.”

“Thank you…I think,” Derek smiled, canting his head to knock there temples together gently. 

“You’re welcome,” he could feel Stiles grinning against him. 

They continued to walk in silence after that and it was a little surreal because as Stiles had dutifully pointed out, they were in their thirties, they weren’t teenagers but it was still _fun_ , and Derek had enjoyed himself immensely. To a point that he was sad to reach the Sheriff’s house, setting Stiles gently back to his feet outside the front door.

“We should do this again, but with more dinner and less alcohol,” Stiles grinned loosely at him before bending down to pull the spare key from under the mat.

“Real safe,” Derek snorted, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m the Sheriff, my dad was the Sheriff before me. Only idiots who want a bullet in their ass would try to break into a Stilinski household,” he drawled. “I’ll text you, or you can text me. Whatever. Now leave so I can watch you walk away.”

Derek rolled his eyes stepped forward into Stiles’ space, gently cupping one side of his face to press a kiss to the other cheek. He really shouldn’t have been surprised to feel the blunt pressure of new stubble underneath his lips but he was, despite the fact that Stiles was a man now, they both were, there would always be a little part of him that saw Stiles as a flailing sixteen year old who couldn’t grow facial hair for all he was worth. 

“Thank you for tonight,” he murmured softly into Stiles’ ear. “And text me about dinner.” 

The second kiss was placed at the corner of Stiles’ mouth before Derek backed up with a smile and turned, walking back down the front path. When he reached the side walk he looked over his shoulder to see Stiles still standing outside the front door, a hand clutched to the cheek Derek had just kissed. 

-oOo-

They texted back and forth for a few days, the messages varied from shenanigans the kids at the McCall house were getting up too, what was happening down at the station, to movies, books and some very, very, bad puns. Stiles didn’t bring up dinner and Derek didn’t want to force it. The ball was in Stiles’ court and when he finally got a text almost a week later informing him that they were going to dinner the next night and to be ready at half seven, Derek definitely did not grin at his phone like a loon. Despite how pointedly Isaac was trying ignore him from the other end of the couch it had still ended up in a wrestling match between the two betas, much to Cassie’s amusement. 

And the next night when Derek heard Stiles pull up outside, in a black SUV instead of that blue Jeep, he practically flew out of the door, ignoring the chuckles that followed him. He had been looking forward to seeing Stiles, so what if he was maybe a bit eager? It made it all the more worth it when he climbed into the passenger seat and Stiles leaned across the centre console to kiss him chastely on the lips before turning away with a blush creeping up his neck. 

Derek smirked out the windscreen while Stiles drove them to the restaurant and when they arrived there was none of the awkwardness that had been in the bar the previous week. They talked about anything and everything, all the while butterflies squirmed in Derek’s stomach and from the way Stiles smelled he was feeling exactly the same. They fed each other parts of their main and shared a dessert. When Stiles dropped Derek back off at the McCall house they made out for ten minutes before Scott appeared on the porch with his arms folded in front of his chest like an overprotective father, which he no doubt would be once Cassie and Teddy reached their teenage years. 

_He_ felt like a goddamned teenager again.

It only got better from there. Derek started to take Stiles lunch at the station whenever he wasn’t on night shift, sometimes also bringing him coffee and baked goods later in the evening if he was pulling a double. They went to the movies, Stiles made up a picnic and took them out into the preserve on one reasonably sunny afternoon, making out for what felt like hours on the blanket.

It just felt good to be spending time with someone like this again. But it was different with Stiles to his past girl or boyfriends (because he and Stiles were boyfriends now according to Stiles and Derek was okay with that), it felt like _more_ in an intangible way that he couldn’t help but like. 

One Sunday they took a trip to the church yard, first laying a bunch of flowers in front of Claudia’s grave and then a bunch in front of the large stone listing the family member’s Derek had lost in the fire. To share something like this with Stiles made everything even more profound. They understood each other in ways that only people who’d suffered the loss of an immediate family member could. Stiles understood grief so he understood something that was still a large part of Derek’s character. Derek had moved on yes, but nothing had been forgotten.

They spent Derek’s birthday together with the pack, Scott proclaiming loudly, tipsy off a few bottle of wolfsbane spiked beer (Lydia sent them cases of every few months), that Derek could stay forever because he’d always be part of the McCall pack no matter what. It felt so good to belong here again, to finally feel at peace in the town that he’d grown up in. It had overwhelmed him when Allison entered from the kitchen carrying a huge cake. He’d buried his face in Stiles’ neck and had his hair petted gently much to everyone else’s amusement. 

He’d fallen asleep laid out on the sofa later that night, full on food, with his head in Stiles’ lap and Teddy asleep on his chest. 

However there was one small problem, two really. Stiles wouldn’t let Derek anywhere near his apartment. Derek didn’t really mind, guessing that it stemmed from Stiles’ passed relationships, a fear of letting someone he was perusing romantically into his own personal space. They hadn’t been together _that_ long but a one point he had suggested to maybe having a movie night just the two of them at Stiles’, where there weren’t any cubs or nosey betas wandering about and Stiles had shut him down cold without giving him any explanation. 

The other problem being that counting their night at the bar (both of them saw it as their first date, even though it had taken them a month to admit it), they’d been together for just about two and a half months but all they’d done was some serious making out with some heavy petting. Derek wasn’t going to force himself on Stiles or push him. When he had asked Stiles what was wrong the man had become shifty and uncomfortable, the very last thing Derek wanted so he’d dropped it. He’d conceded to wait for as long as Stiles needed him too, however having a serious case of blue balls in a house full of werewolves could be a problem at times. 

Derek just wanted to touch Stiles. He day dreamed constantly about those smooth expanses of pale skin, sucking marks and seeing them come up in lovely shades of purple and blue. Finding out just how far that wonderfully bright blush spread. Watching those lips stretch around his cock as Stiles sucked him. Opening Stiles up with his fingers and tongue and then pressing into him, feeling Stiles tight and hot around him as he thrust. He wanted to take Stiles apart, slowly and carefully or hard and fast or combinations of both. Derek wanted to listen to him moan and pant in his ear before hearing Stiles whisper his name, his voice breathy and soft as he came untouched across both of their stomachs.

It was nothing short of maddening at times. 

But he waited because this was Stiles. Derek trusted Stiles, which was everything. Maybe he had fallen a little too hard after only just over two months together but that was okay, he wasn’t scared of it. The thought of being with Stiles didn’t make him clam up like it did with other people after a year of being together never mind of couple of months. Not that he was going to tell Stiles this, not yet anyway, Derek could keep it to himself until such a time that Stiles brought it up, that Stiles was ready to it, or possibly when they’d been together a bit longer than ten weeks and there had been a few mutual orgasms. 

Life was good though, and Derek could focus on that, no matter how much he wanted to fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. It wasn’t until Thanksgiving that he found out why he hadn’t been doing just that.

-oOo-

On the last Thursday in November Derek awoke to the smell of cooking turkey and a myriad of vegetables. After taking a shower, calling Cora and dressing, pulling on the sweater Stiles had gotten him for his birthday, the material wonderfully soft against his skin, he descended the stairs and head straight for the kitchen, offering his services. The whole pack was going to be in attendance. Lydia and Aiden were expected to arrive imminently; Ethan was looking forward to seeing his twin, bouncing happily around the house, keeping the cubs amused while Allison choreographed the cooking. 

At the sound of a car stopping outside, followed shortly afterwards by doors opening and Lydia’s voice instructing Aiden to get their bags, Ethan howled before bolting out the door. Derek couldn’t help but grin, texting Stiles to tell him that Lydia had finally arrived, his boyfriend had been looking forward to seeing her for a while now and Derek was just interested to see how the red-head had turned out.

Lydia entered the kitchen with even more grace and poise than she’d had at sixteen, still in killer heels with her hair flowing in long curls down her back. She hugged Allison before turning her attention to Derek. “Ex-Alpha,” she acknowledged, her voice sharp, gaze calculating.

“Wailing Woman,” Derek returned, raising an eyebrow. 

She looked him over for another moment before nodding approvingly and smiling. “When’s Stiles going to get here?” she asked him, Derek would know after all.

“Soon, he’s just packing up the stupid amount of pies he’s baked for the occasion,” he smiled, his hand resting over his phone in his pocket. 

“Good, it’s been to long since Stiles has let me see Toby, he’s adorable!” Her face was filled with such adoration and Derek didn’t understand.

“Who’s Toby?” he asked carefully, brows pulling into a frown as he stepped away from the bench he’d been leaning against. 

“You don’t know?” Lydia questioned, looking puzzled, “but I thought Stiles would have-”

“Aunt Lyds!” came a squeal from behind her and Lydia turned before Derek could ask any further questions, catching Cassie as she launched herself at the woman and spinning her neatly around, letting the werecub scent her. 

Derek looked around but no one would meet his eye. Who the hell was Toby? Surely Stiles hadn’t been seeing someone else. He wouldn’t do that, would he? No, of course he wouldn’t, but still… No. No!

He pulled his phone out anyway, typing a quick text.

_Who’s Toby? :/ xx_

Derek stared at his phone, willing Stiles to reply as his emotions fluxed, shifting to turmoil and dread. He didn’t want to believe that Toby was another man because this was Stiles, who’s ex-fiancée had cheated on him. Stiles wouldn’t do that, to anyone, but Derek couldn’t think of a logical solution for who Toby was. And a voice was niggling him at the back of his mind

“Derek,” Lydia said softly, handing Cassie off to Aiden who bounded back into the house with Ethan chasing him. “Derek,” she repeated, “whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that.” She took a step forward and pressed a small hand to his cheek, “It’s not, I promise.” 

“But I don’t understand,” he murmured, glad for the comforting touch. The woman worked at NASA, she knew how to handle a werewolf away from his pack, never mind a distressed one surrounded by it.

Everyone else in the room was studiously ignoring them, thank God. 

“It’s not up to me to tell but you will find out, soon, I promise,” Lydia’s lips quirked up into a small smile and she patted his cheek gently, carding her hands through his hair a few times before drifting away to Allison, talking quietly to her. Derek could listen in but he couldn’t bring himself too. What if they were talking about Toby? The thought only fed the voice in the back of his mind, allowing it to grow stronger. 

His head was buzzing. Derek really tried to keep his thoughts from wandering down that path, to shut the voice up, a voice that sounded so much like Kate, tried to block out images of Stiles with another faceless man. He didn’t want to think about it but he _couldn’t not_. The thought was there, had been planted in his head and he couldn’t get rid of it.

Things that had never made sense were starting to slot into place.

Stiles didn’t want him to be in his apartment, why? Toby must live there, had too, otherwise why wouldn’t Derek have been invited to stay the night, away from the pack. Not even to have sex, just so they could share space so Derek could hold Stiles against him as they slept side by side. And Stiles had made it very clear that he didn’t want to have sex with him, and that had been okay…but what if it wasn’t. With this Toby person in the picture it seemed more liked that Stiles didn’t want to have sex with him but he was having sex with someone else. Kissing another man must have been okay, obviously, but sex was out, after all, why would Stiles want to have sex with him in the first place? He was just this person from Stiles’ past, that didn’t mean that Derek meant anything to Stiles.

He felt so stupid, everything had been so good but of course, it had been too good and when it came down to it, everything always turned to shit for Derek. What made it even worse was that Stiles could lie to him like that, that he could skirt around the truth so well that Derek hadn’t detected the falsity in what he’d been saying. He’d been so enamoured that it must have been easy to spin it. He just couldn’t figure out why Stiles would do something like?

Derek may mean much to Stiles but Stiles meant something to him and to think that he’d been played…it hurt. A high whine echoed off the kitchen tiles and it took him a moment to realize that he sound had emanated from his own mouth. 

“Derek, Derek!” It was Scott this time, standing dead in front of him, Derek hadn’t even notice him come into the room. “Stop it! It’s not what you think. Stiles was just protecting himself, you’ll understand, soon, you just have to wait.”

He growled, low in his throat, the sound reverberating in his chest, low and menacing but Derek wasn’t an Alpha anymore, hadn’t been for a long time. All Scott had to do was flash his eyes and bare his teeth and Derek was turning his head, submitting. Scott reached up to rub his exposed neck soothingly with his knuckles before sliding his hand around to grasp the back of Derek’s neck, pulling his head down until they were touching foreheads. 

He’d never expected this, not from Scott but Scott was his Alpha now and Derek was his beta. Everything had changed so quickly over the last few months, it was dizzying. 

“You’re really gone on him aren’t you,” Scott murmured, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and Derek agreed by eliciting another high pitched whine. “It’ll be fine. Trust me, he wouldn’t do that to you, or anyone, okay?”

“Okay,” he breathed without hesitation. 

“You do trust me don’t you Derek?” Scott pressed.

“With my life, Alpha,” Derek replied formally. 

“That’s good, because I trust you with mine. You’re pack now Derek,” he grinned, easy and simple. Like everything was nowadays. Derek drank in the soothing presence of his Alpha and waited. 

When he heard the SUV nearing the house Derek tensed, but Scott just gripped the back of his neck even tighter, keeping them locked together. He listened as two sets of footsteps but three heartbeats made their way up the front drive and he frowned, another wave of confusion washing through him. 

“Come on,” Scott murmured, letting go of his neck but taking hold of his forearm, pulling him into the hallway just as the front door opened.

John stepped inside first, face lined, hair grey and carrying boxes that smelled like pie filling his arms. “Derek,” he nodded, a wry smile on his face, “Please remember that my son is nothing, if still not, the idiot you knew when he was sixteen.”

Derek couldn’t reply but he nodded, advancing down the hall. Stiles’ Dad walked past him, on his way to the kitchen no doubt, clapping Derek on the shoulder as he passed but the ‘wolf wasn’t paying any attention to John because Stiles…Stiles was standing just inside the door, his arms wrapped around a four year old boy who was sitting on his hip. 

“I want you to meet Derek, Toby,” Stiles addressed the boy, addressed _Toby_ , his voice tense. Toby who wasn’t a man but a tiny child who had Stiles’ round amber eyes and pale skin, his hair the same brown as his father’s, slightly longer then the buzz Stiles still sported. 

He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry or both because this was so much better than what Derek had imagined, he couldn’t even feel mad at Stiles for not telling him that he had son. A _son_! A little version of Stiles who, as Derek quirked his lips up into a smile at, hid his face in his father’s neck. 

“I said it would be okay,” Scott murmured before wandering off leaving the three of them alone.

Stiles was gazing at Derek with worry filled eyes, dithering on the welcome mat as he stroked the hair at the nape of Toby’s neck. Derek continued to stare at them, apprehension was rolling off of Stiles in waves and he just couldn’t have that. 

He covered the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, then his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his temples, his cheeks again. Anywhere he could reach to just try to reassure Stiles that it was okay. He wasn’t mad, but relieved because this he could deal with. 

He rested his forehead against Stiles’, mirroring the pose he and Scott had taken just minutes previously and let out a low chuckle. He caught Toby looking up at him out of the corner of his eye and he pulled back, smiling at the small boy. “Hey Toby,” he smiled softly, keeping his voice low, gentle, “it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Derek, one of your Daddy’s friends. Has talked about me before?”

Toby nodded, his head bobbing erratically before he seemed to realize what he was doing and hiding his face in Stiles’ neck again. 

“Is he usually this shy or is it just me?” Derek asked, looking up at Stiles, whose eyes were brimming as he stared at Derek. “Hey, what’s the matter?” he implored quietly, raising his hands to cup Stiles’ cheeks, rubbing his thumbs gently over those high cheek bones.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbled, everything coming out in a rush after that, “I should have told you earlier but I didn’t know how long you were going to be here and I didn’t want to introduce you only for him to get attached because he’s already lost one parent and I don’t want him to loose anyone else. Just… please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad” Derek chuckled, kissing his forehead again. “I’m the opposite of mad. I’m so fu-udging relieved. I just…Stiles I thought you were seeing somebody else for a little bit there but you’re not, you have a child and that’s okay. _We’re okay_.”

“You know that I could never do that, not after- with his mom…” Stiles trailed off, letting himself lean into Derek. He wrapped his arms around Stiles as best he could, wanting a reassure him more than anything. 

“Now that was me being an idiot. Scott kept me calm though,” he smiled, continuing to press light, closed mouth kissed to all the parts of Stiles skin that he could reach. 

Toby started to squirm in his father’s hold and Derek go of Stiles long enough for him to set his son on the ground and tell him that his Aunt Lydia was waiting for him in the kitchen. After receiving a peck to the forehead Toby set off, continuously glancing back at them, only to turn back around sharply when he realized that they were watching him go. Stiles was smiling, it was small content turn of his lips, as he watched his son walk down the hall. 

When Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, Stiles found the ‘wolf observing him. Stiles’ smile turned into a smirk as he stepped forward into Derek’s waiting arms and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. Derek held him tight, giving back just as much as he got. Stiles pulled back and let out a happy little sigh, his breath ghosting over Derek’s lips. 

“I think we should talk about this,” he mumbled.

“Yes,” Derek agreed, he wasn’t angry but he was curious, “Library? Since it’s soundproof?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, taking Derek’s hand and interlocking their fingers, leading him through the house. Three of the library’s walls were covered with book laden shelves, the other by floor to ceiling windows. It was a gorgeous room to sit in during the morning, the light catching off of the spines as the sun rose higher up into the sky. 

Now though, the room was filled with warm afternoon sunlight and Derek walked over to one of the big armchairs in the centre of the room, taking Stiles with him. He sat down and pulled Stiles into his lap, his boyfriend’s legs hanging over the side of the chair. Derek sat patiently, waiting for Stiles to open up, to find the right words that he needed to paint the picture surrounding his son’s life. He didn’t have the wait long.

“I’d only been with Lilly for four months when she got pregnant. She was on the pill and I always wore a condom so I don’t even know how it happened but it did and I don’t regret it. Toby was a surprise but a good one,” he nodded to himself, looking out of the windows the light catching his face and highlighting the sharp planes of his cheeks, the upturn of his nose, throwing those tantalizing moles into sharp relief against Stiles’ pale skin. 

“I proposed to her before she started to show because that’s what you’re meant to do, right? You’re meant to do the honourable thing and I didn’t care because I did believe I would spend my life with this woman. My previous marriage had failed but this was different, everything was good during the pregnancy. Toby was born, a healthy baby boy, what more could I want? I was over the moon, the pack was too. I mean, Lilly didn’t know they were werewolves, it was safer to keep it that way, she just thought I had a lot of close friends, but everyone was really happy for a while and it was great, at least I thought so.”

“You know,” he snorted, “She only started to see a personal trainer because she wanted to lose the weight she’d gained during pregnancy… I’ve just never understood how she could leave Toby. If she didn’t want to be with me that was fine but she didn’t need to run away. He was barely even a year old at the time and has absolutely no recollection of her what so ever. The first nine months of Toby’s life was spent inside of her. She felt him move before anyone else and I still don’t get it. I don’t understand how she could abandon him like that? A tiny child that she had literally _grown_ and she just packed up and left.”

Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back soothingly, waiting for him to say more.

“Life continued without her,” Stiles shrugged. “Toby was too young to understand what was happening, obviously, I could tell sometimes that when he cried he wanted her and not me but he got used to it eventually. _We_ got used to it.”

Derek listened as Stiles continued to speak, “He was two when I was voted in as Sheriff, youngest Sheriff in the county, and how could I turn it down when it would meant a little bit more money coming in every month. For the past couple of years I have been focused solely on Toby and my job but then one afternoon I pulled over this dark blue Dodge Challenger that was going ten miles over the speed limit just inside the town line and Derek fucking Hale was sitting in the driver’s seat.”

“Do you even know how shocked I was to see you?” Stiles frowned at him, but a small, private smile tugged at his lips. “After all of those years you were gone and then you were suddenly just right _there_ , sitting in front of me and asking if I wanted to go out for a drink. I thought I’d imagined it at first but then we went out and it was so strange seeing you again and you were different and fun and I thought, why not? It’s Derek fucking Hale, let’s see where this goes. And you were just so good! You gave me a piggy back when I was drunk. You bring me lunch and muffins and coffee at the station, no one has ever done that before. You let me take you on a fucking picnic dude, no one’s let me do that, they’d always say it was too corny but the whole time you just looked so happy. Smiling and laughing and making _me_ laugh and I was so scared that if I told you about Toby that you’d just walk away.”

“Because who wants to be saddled with another guy’s kid?” He looked at Derek then, his brow furrowed in a sharp frown. “And even if you did like him, I was still so scared that you’d leave, that you’d just be passing through. That Toby would grow close to you and you’d disappear one day, but that this time he’d remember. That this time he wouldn’t just be asking me if there was something wrong with him because his Mommy left but that he’d be telling me that there _must_ be something wrong with him because you left too, and I just couldn’t-” Stiles choked off and Derek pulled the man against him, holding him tightly to his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said softly, “I’m not going to leave. Kentucky was okay but compared to what’s here, with the pack and you? Louisville was never my home; it was just a city that I lived in. Even when I hated his town it was still me home,” he rubbed his jaw against Stiles’ hair, trying and stress just how sincere he was. “And I understand why you didn’t tell me. I would have liked to have known, yes, but I know now, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed, pressing soft kisses against his neck.

“No, thank _you_ , for introducing me to your son, for trusting me like that when you were so unsure about me being around him.” 

“So you still want to be with me?” and Stiles sounded so vulnerable that Derek couldn’t help but clutch him tighter.

“Of course I do,” he murmured, pressing kissed to Stiles’ hair, “Of course I do.”

They sat like that for a while longer. Derek enjoying the silence and the privacy that the soundproof walls gave them and he liked being able to hold Stiles, to be there for him in times like this, to not let him down. 

“I’m amazed,” Derek said after a while, “about how you actually managed to get this far without one of the pack slipping up, though. I mean, no one’s mentioned him once until today.” 

“I’ve had Scott policing them,” Stiles chuckled wryly.

“He _is_ good, isn’t he?” he murmured appreciatively.

“I know right? He took to the whole ‘Alpha’ thing like a duck to water. He had Deaton’s help occasionally, like at the start but he just hit the ground running with it,” the pride Stiles felt in his best friend’s accomplishment was evident in his voice and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

After another few moments of comfortable silence, Derek wondered aloud, “Can I ask a couple of questions, I’m curious about some things?”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re a wolf then, and not a cat,” Stiles giggled.

“You’re really not funny,” Derek grumbled without any heat.

“You _love_ it,” he answered smugly, lifting his head to stick his tongue out.

“Hmm, maybe,” Derek answered, smiling enigmatically.

“Tease,” Stiles taunted, narrowing his eyes to glare at Derek.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” he smirked, placing his hand on the inside of Stiles’ thigh and slowly sliding it higher.

Stiles made no move to stop him and shuddered when Derek cupped his groin, and feeling Stiles’ cock beneath his jeans, it made the blood start to flow towards his own dick, but Stiles took hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away. “Not yet. Tonight,” he smiled, leaning forward and slotting his lips to Derek. 

They kissed for a while, slow and languid, Derek nipping at Stiles’ lower lip and Stiles lightly sucking Derek’s tongue, drawing a moan from the werewolf. 

“I really can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Stiles gasped against Derek’s mouth when he pulled away. “I want it so bad.”

“I will,” Derek panted, gripping the back of Stiles’ neck with one hand, the other fisted in his shirt, “and then I want to ride you, slowly, until you’re writhing under me, sobbing, because of how badly you need to come.”

“God, _Derek_ ,” he groaned, pressing their lips together again in messy, desperate, opened mouthed kisses, Stiles pressing his tongue into Derek’s mouth over and over. He pulled Stiles around, manhandling him until was straddling Derek’s lap. Allowing him to wrap an arm around Stiles’ waist and grind him down onto his hardening cock. To find the friction they both needed so he could get them both off…

Three sharp bangs on the door stopped them before it was opened less than an inch. “Seriously,” Scott groaned, “I know we can’t hear you but the smell has seeped underneath the door and Cassie is starting to ask what it is and I really don’t want to have to explain that to my _three year old_.”

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled, feeling himself blush as Stiles giggled above him.

“Just open the windows before you come back out please, and dinner will be ready in like ten minutes,” the Alpha informed them before shutting the door.

Stiles started to laugh even harder and Derek couldn’t stop himself from joining. It was Thanksgiving, the house contained a pack of werewolves, one of which was an extremely sharp three year old, and they thought that they could get away with rubbing off on each other in the library. 

“This is,” Stiles let out another one of those happy little sighs, pecking Derek on the lips, “definitely gonna have to wait,” another peck, “until later.” 

“I shall look forward to it,” Derek said enthusiastically, tipping an imaginary hat.

“You’re such a dork,” he snorted, running his hands up the ‘wolf’s chest. 

“Well, why wouldn’t I look forward to having sex with someone as funny, as smart and as beautiful as you?” he asked in all seriousness.

“You’re making me blush,” Stiles mumbled, turning his face away.

“Even better,” Derek replied, grasping Stiles’ chin lightly, allowing Derek to turn the man’s face back around and press a kiss to the lovely red colouring. “You are though, all of those three things, and more, so much more,” he whispered, nuzzling against Stiles’ cheek. 

“You had some questions,” Stiles replied weakly.

“Yes,” Derek smiled, kissing the corner of Stiles’ mouth before leaning back in the chair. “First one, and it’s not a big thing I’m just curious again… Why haven’t we been having sex?” 

“I knew you’d fucking ask that,” he grumbled, flicking Derek’s ear and making the ‘wolf pull a face. “Don’t laugh at me when I tell you.”

“I’m not going to laugh at you,” he reassured, keeping his face as serious as possible.

“I just, I wanted you to meet Toby first. He’s the major part of my life and I didn’t want us to have sex without you knowing because when a kid is involved, being in a relationship is a much bigger thing because I’ve got him to think about as well. And I didn’t want you to feel cheated because I jumped you without you knowing about such a big aspect of my life. Then on my part, I want to be with someone who wants to not only be with me, but who’ll share Toby with me, you know? Who’ll be there for both of us because casual flings just go out of the window when you have a child. I mean, I haven’t been with anyone since his mom, I haven’t wanted to be, but you changed that, the moment I saw you in that car. And I know that I said five minutes ago that we’re gonna have sex but if you are really finding this an issue than please tell me now because if we fuck tonight and then you left in the morning I’d be devastated, and I’ve been telling Toby about these last few days and he’d be really confused and I need to know that you’re committed for it to work out- Just- Now you know about Toby and you know what I want. I realize it’s a lot to put on you like this but it is completely up to you. You can walk out of here right now and you’ll never hear from me again.”

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, “For the last time, I’m not going anywhere. If you want to share your life and your little boy with me then I will happily do so.”

“Good, that’s really, really fucking great,” Stiles sighed in relief, kissing Derek sweet and tender on the lips. “So since we got that all cleared up, you think you’re ready to see if my boy’s managed to overcome his shyness yet?”

“Of course,” he grinned. Derek felt light, finally understanding what Stiles wanted and to be able to give it to him, to want to be with Stiles like this. It felt good. 

“He’s not usually shy, I don’t get why he is today,” Stiles admitted, standing up and holding his hand out for Derek, which he gratefully accepted.

“Guess it’s just one of those things,” he conceded while straightening Stiles’ shirt for him. 

“It’ll be fine. Once he opens up you’ll never get him to keep his mouth shut.”

“Like father, like son, then,” Derek smirked, barking out a laugh when Stiles pulled a face at him, scrunching up his nose and lips. 

“What was your other question?” Stiles asked as he took Derek’s hand, dragging him over to the window wall to open the top panels before leading him back towards the door, “You said you had two?”

“Oh, why couldn’t I come over to your apartment? I assume that’s void now as well as well of course, though.”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” he nodded. “And it was because if you had walked into my apartment there is no way that you would have missed the fact that I had a kid. His toys get everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I don’t even know how he does it,” Stiles grumbled but his expression was soft, a small smile tugging at his lips as he pulled open the library door and Derek chuckled quietly as they walked back through the house hand in hand. 

When they reached the living room - members of the pack sitting around on the sofas, some watching the game, others just talking - there was a loud squeal of, “Daddy! Save me Daddy!” And the next thing Derek knew was that Stiles had dropped his hand to reach up and tickle Toby, who was being held up close to the ceiling by the laughing Isaac. 

“No!” Toby shrieked, wriggling around but totally safe in Isaac’s strong grip, “Not you too, Daddy! No!” 

Derek heard John walk up behind him, he turned to look at Stiles’ father leaning against the doorframe, watching his son and grandson. “Cute kid, isn’t he?” John said, not taking his eyes off the squealing toddler.

“Yeah, he’s great, sir,” Derek answered honestly, looking back up at Toby. He was looking forward to getting to know Toby a lot better, with Stiles’ help of course.

“You gonna look after my boys, son?” he asked, his voice lower this time, making sure that only Derek could hear him.

“Yes, sir,” he answered without hesitation, looking back at the man who’d once arrested and interrogated him. Stiles might be the Sheriff now but that did not ever mean that John Stilinski would ever stop intimidating him. Derek may be a werewolf but that man was Stiles’ father and Toby’s grandfather. 

“Good,” the old Sheriff nodded before turning and disappearing back down the hallway his footsteps halting in the kitchen.

Derek focused his attention back on Stiles, Isaac and Toby. Watched, laughing, as Stiles exclaimed, “We’ll stop if you promise to eat all of the vegetables Aunty Allison puts on your plate, the tickle monster will be called off if you agree. What d’ya say, kiddo?”

Only for Toby to then start giggling and calling out, “No Daddy! Bad Daddy!” The tickling then recommenced, Stiles to repeating his deal half a minute later. It was fun to watch, father and son obviously so happy with one another and Stiles was offering Derek a part of that, a big part of that and Derek had never felt more comfortable to committing to something in his life before.

Eventually, the tickling must have become too much and Toby conceded, promising to eat his vegetables, Isaac lowering him slowly to the floor. As soon as his little feet hit the carpet the boy let out a few mad cackles and proceeded to run straight into Derek’s legs, clutching tightly and yelling, “No one’s safe from t’ tickle monster! I won’t eat my vegetables! Somebody save me!”

Derek was shocked, to say the least and Toby seemed to be just as shocked once he’d realized who he’d ran too, but the little boy didn’t let go of Derek’s jeans which was as good a start as any.

He looked to Stiles who was grinning expectantly and nodding so the ‘wolf took a deep breath and slowly leaned down, extracting the boy from his legs, to whisper conspiratorially in Toby’s ear. “I tell you what, if you sit next to me at dinner. Any vegetables you don’t want to eat, put them on my plate when your Daddy isn’t looking. I’ll eat them for you and nobody has to know. Got it?”

Derek leaned back to find Toby beaming, “Yeay!” he cried happily, arms flying akimbo. “But we can’t tell Daddy,” he whisper shouted, pressing his fingers to his lips and letting out an errant giggle.

“It’ll be our little secret,” Derek agreed, his smile widening when he looked up to see Stiles trying not to crack up laughing.

Toby cackled again before running off in the direction of John, screaming “Pops! Pops!” all the way down the hall.

Stiles came over and threaded his fingers through Derek’s. “He’ll be going to tell my Dad that he managed to get out of eating his greens. It’s this on-running they have going on.” 

“Anything I can do to help,” he grinned smugly, happy to have made Toby happy.

“Don’t encourage it,” Stiles groused but it was said without any heat. He did however smack Derek’s shoulder lightly with his free hand before leaning against him and dropping his head down into the crook of Derek’s neck. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist, just enjoying the feeling of being next to one another. They stayed that way until Toby bound back into the room with Cassie in tow. 

Both Derek and Stiles watched as the two kids stood in the centre of the room. Toby looked at Cassie, who started with, “Mama say’s that-” she looked back at Toby, “We all need to-” then back to Cassie, “Go to the dining room-” they looked at each other and said in sync, “because dinner is served!” Before promptly running off again. 

“That was pretty cute,” Derek admitted to Stiles as they made their way to the dining room.

“It’s even worse at Christmas. Allison and Lydia wrote them a little song, it harmonizes and everything. I thought my teeth were going to fall out last time they sung it,” Stiles told him, eyes lighting with wry amusement. Toby went to run past again but Stiles deftly reached down without letting go and Derek’s hand and wrapped an arm around his son’s waste, lifting him easily so that the little boy was sitting comfortably on his hip. “You gonna sit between me and Derek, kiddo?” Stiles asked him. 

Toby nodded before looking at Derek and, well Derek thought he was trying to wink but instead he just blinked both eyes really hard. Not wanting to be a spoil sport, Derek winked back and Toby grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes before squeezing Derek’s fingers.

Everyone sat down to eat and Scott gave thanks before carving up the biggest turkey Derek had ever seen. The McCall pack was bigger than the Hale pack had ever been, and the more mouths to feed the bigger bird apparently. Everything tasted wonderful and as he talked openly with his friends, his pack, Derek always noticed when Toby would start edging his fork slowly towards Derek’s plate, eyes locked on his father while Stiles dutifully ignored what was happening. He took the vegetables gladly, if not with a few suppressed laughs. 

And when everyone was stuffed they all retreated to the living for a rest before they started on the multitude of deserts that had been prepared for the day and Derek sat next to Stiles, arm around his shoulder, with Toby sprawled across both their laps, head in Stiles’, feet in his. He took in the people who surrounded him, and smiled before turning his head to look at Stiles. Stiles grinned back before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s lips and he sighed into it. 

When they pulled apart, Derek glanced back down at Toby, who was dozing quietly before looking back up to Stiles. He was easily going to get used to this Derek decided as he rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles and Toby might be John’s boys, but Derek didn’t see why they couldn’t be his boys, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this you made it! Woo, and I love you for that because seriously, I was totally sleep deprived while writing this and half the time I was barely sure what was going on. Please point out any glaring mistakes that would be extremely helpful and let me know what you thought and leave kudos if you thought it was good and stuff. I'll be uploading more Teen Wolf fics eventually as well so yeah, i'm going to stop typing now. Have a nice day :)
> 
> I tried to make a fancy hyperlink to my tumblr but it didn't work so I'm doing it the old fashioned way... 
> 
> Tumblr is 'ohbonesmybones.tumblr.com'


End file.
